


A Proper Gift

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has purchased a perfectly serviceable gift for Potter, and he doesn't need any help, especially not from meddlesome witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/), because I know she _really_ didn't want Filch for Christmas, and also written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** prompt #13 - worst gift ever. Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks!  <3 One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets

"You are giving him socks?" Minerva crooked an eyebrow over her thin square glasses and the corner of her lips twitched. "Professor Potter, correct? Not to one of his elves?"

"Why would I purchase a gift for a House Elf?" Severus grumbled. Meddlesome witch. He placed the soft white socks in a suitable box, and with a flick of his wand, the wrapping and ribbon instantly appeared in soft greens and gold.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Minerva!" Severus hissed, but she merely took a sip of tea, unfazed by his narrowed eyes. He once again questioned his decision to wrap his gifts in the staff room, but with Potter's habit of popping into his quarters without knocking, it had seemed a better choice. Clearly he'd been mistaken.

"Since start of term? Shortly thereafter? I do know it was in full swing by the Halloween Feast."

"If you paid as close attention to your House as you did my love life, perhaps Slytherin wouldn't be trouncing Gryffindor for the House Cup."

"Your love life--so you are lovers? It's the first I've heard you admit it, that's all," she added when Severus shot her a glare. She stood, set her tea down, and tapped on the wrapped box with the tip of her wand. "If you want my opinion--"

"What, pray tell, ever gave you the idea that I did?"

"—it's not a very romantic gift," Minerva finished, ignoring Severus' interruption.

"It is a practical one that Potter will appreciate, and—as you so inelegantly stated—since I am the one...with him, I think perhaps I know what he needs better than you."

"We'll see," she said. With that she left the room, unfortunately before Severus could think of a suitable hex for her nosiness.

~

Potter's feet were always cold, and he was always sticking them under Severus to warm them up. Whether it was when they sat in the small love seat in Potter's quarters--Potter listening to Quidditch on the wireless and Severus catching up on the latest Potion's Weekly--or while they were in bed with Potter slipping his freezing feet between Severus' calves, claiming Severus had the warmest skin or some other such post-coital rot, he never kept his chilly feet to himself.

Socks, with built-in renewable warming charms, were a perfectly suitable gift, Severus reassured himself. But as he sat in front of of the small Christmas Tree with Potter and watched him finger the soft gold ribbon, eyes alight with giddy excitement, a tendril of doubt crept into Severus' certainty.

"Wow, these are nice," Potter said after opening the box and pushing through the tissue. There was a satisfied gleam in his eyes and tension Severus hadn't been aware of dissipated throughout his body. _Ha!_ he thought, rather pleased with himself. Not that he'd directly share this memory with Minerva, but if Potter should happen to proclaim how much he loved his gift in her presence, Severus wouldn't mind.

"I suppose you want me to model these for you?" Potter was smiling at him, this special little wicked smile that he saved for only Severus."I should make sure they fit, after all."

"Er..."

Severus wasn't sure what Potter was babbling about, but the smile was promising and Severus wasn't about to argue. He knew socks were a practical gift that Harry would appreciate; he just didn't anticipate _this_ sort of reaction. Not that he had any desire to complain.

Potter disappeared into the dressing area, box and all, and came out moments later, naked save for pair of silky green boxers, his ample erection tenting the front of them.

"What do you think?" Potter jutted out a hip, pulling the silk taut over his length. Severus' mouth watered.

"I think you should come here," Severus said, patting his lap. "Immediately." Harry's eyes lit up and all thoughts of showing up Minerva flew from Severus' mind.

~

"Mmm, warm." Potter stuck his feet between Severus' legs as he curled up into Severus' chest with a happy sigh.

"What happened to your socks?" Severus asked. They were the cause of this impromptu celebration after all and Severus could not remember removing them.

"What socks?" Potter's voice was filled with sleep, but he was jostled awake when Severus pulled back and stared down at him.

"The socks I gave you?"

"I only saw the boxers," Potter said. He yawned and tugged on Severus until Severus relaxed into the mattress again, then curled back up into his embrace. "We can look for them tomorrow. You've worn me out."

A flash of a memory whirled through Severus' mind of Minerva and her wand on his box— _meddlesome witch!_ \--and he growled before he realised he'd made the sound aloud.

"Although that sounds promising," Potter murmured. "Give me five minutes?" Potter looked up at him, eyes sparkling despite his drowsiness, his fingers trailing a promising path down Severus' chest.

He needed to plan a proper revenge for Minerva, but as Potter stroked him to hardness once more, Severus decided that perhaps it could wait.

 

 


End file.
